The White Fang (Prologue)
by CheifStalker
Summary: Set within a modern world where hand to hand combat is everywhere, follow along this "Prologue" of sorts that introduces us to the world I have created. A world where at the brink of the 2000's the Faunus stood up and challenged the government, a world where they won and a yearly tournament was created. A world... where a single moron gets tossed into the center of it all.


_**The White Fang – Pilot Chapter**_

A light groan left the lips of a familiar blonde as he pulled himself out of bed. Sleep had not come easy for him after watching the recent "White Fang" debacle. He made his way down stairs and flopped onto a couch, ignoring the two children watching a rerun of the fight from two days prior. His younger sisters, much like his elder ones had caught the Arc Bug, where they'd run off to train at local martial arts locations. They would excel and soon enough, they'd reach the top.

The bug was something he had never caught. A pacifist, was what his classmates and others had called him various times. That's not to say he never tried to learn though. He had, earnestly at that. Karate was his first and only try before one of his older sisters caught the bug before deciding Karate was what she wanted to do. After that, he simply grew up in his house with his parents, learning how to cook, clean and just work as a whole.

"Look Jaune! Saph is on TV!"**  
**  
Jaune lazily raised his eyes to the tv and groaned, the incident he wanted to forget. One of his elder sisters attending Beacon Campus, a school that was both a High School and College. Once again she had entered the White Fang and was thrashed by the Snow Queen in mere moments. So badly that she was rushed out and to the hospital, completely fine in the long run, but her pride had been utterly taken. Nevertheless, people believed that she would be invited by Ozpin onto the B.M.S (Beacon Martial Squad) as one of the schools protectors due to how far she'd come. College had taught her well and she was on her final year.

"_She should've just give-"_

Being interrupted from his thoughts a yelp of sorts left his lips as he came face to face with Jeanne Arc, one of the twins in the room, whom had just slammed the heel of her foot down onto his head. Her face was read and she looked annoyed beyond all reason. Something that caused him to sigh as he stared at her blankly.

"Y'know. If you break my head, I can't cook breakfast."  
"Who cares? You just insulted Saph! Now perish!"

On instinct he moved, flipping over the couch before the child could hit him again, allowing it to slam into the ground before using the momentum of the couch to roll to his feet before running. Yes, Jaune may suck at fighting. But his strongest suit was running and strategy. There was no doubt about that, also parkour, but that's only because he believed it.

Back to the teen in question and not his skills, Jaune dashed to the kitchen and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him as he sighed. A pound was heard as Jeanne kicked the door after it was shut followed by another and a few more, Joan had joined in and now the twins were attempting to break down the door. He shook his head with an annoyed sigh before snatching an apron off of a chair and tying it onto himself. Due to his sisters bullying him, all they'd get is eggs on toast today. It definitely wasn't because he felt too lazy to cook. Not. At. All.

With breakfast done and dusted, he threw his apron to the side and to get in the shower. That was a quick sequence of events that led to him standing before a mirror, awkwardly flexing his body. He had some muscle. After-all, he trained every single day. The problem was that he could never grasp the concepts of the things he was being taught and as such. Was never allowed to fight at all, children would laugh and spread rumours, but he ignored it. He had to.

Shaking his thoughts away, Jaune made his way into his room and picked up his school clothes, black with gold lining, a signal to others that he was "Upper Class" everyone going to one of the four combat schools had the colours and showed it proudly, the only thing that signified what school everyone went to were the emblems. His was a green cog that was made with a shiny material. Beacons symbol. His thumb slid over the emblem before he pulled out a white dress shirt then sliding the school jacket on. Followed by the school dress pants and shoes. With everything set he left. Jogging down his street and in the direction of the distant campus.

**Time Skip**

A ragged gasp left Jaune's lips as he got past the school entrance and stopped to catch his breath. After sucking in a few mouthfuls of the precious substance in the air, he finally looked at the school before him. Two large buildings, one slightly bigger than the other. The High School and the College stood across from each other, the High School being the bigger one because of the amount of fighters and the College being smaller due to how many failed to reach it. Not to say there weren't many, but the High School had almost over six thousand students split between the three years while the College had almost over two thousand students split between four years.

Hell, the system was weird to him. Within the last three years of normal high school, people who fight for a living can enter Beacon and finish their courses there while fighting in the White Fang tournament. Non-fighters could get in by either joining the medic course or finishing the school written exam with flying colours, Jaune had done so somehow and had been accepted in almost instantly. So here he was now. Standing on the grounds of Beacon Campus, completely oblivious to what would happen the moment he was introduced to the school, especially after a whole term had passed already.

"_**Eh. What could possibly go wrong?"**_

Yeah. He may not be as smart as his test answers showed.


End file.
